Mercenaries: Code BLACK: Mission: Kim Possible
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: so what happens, when Kim becomes a C.I.A BLACK Ops person, and Ron a Mercenary, after leaving the USMC United States Marine Corps also Kim will be from Middleton, and Ron will be from Upperton, Ratings will vary from "T-M"
1. Chapter 1

Mercenaries: Code Black: Mission: Kim Possible

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, in the following stories, nor do I own the people who employ the characters in the stories

Kim Possible is owned by Disney, Mercenaries is owned by Pandemic Studios, and BLACK is owned by EA (Electronic Arts)

So the first part will be a prolog/guide into the following characters, and how they end up meeting, forming friendships etc.

The Possibles

Kim: Kim is a redheaded cheer leader at Middleton High School, and has emerald green eyes, she likes to put others before herself, and wants to someday work for the federal Government.

Mr. Dr. Possible: Mr. Dr. Possible is Kim's dad, and works for an agency similar to that of NASA, called MSEC (Middleton Space Exploration Company), he is a graduate of MIST (Middleton Institute of Science and Technology) and has a PHD in Rocket design, testing and theories.

Mrs. Dr. Possible: Mrs. Dr. Possible is Kim's mom, but many people mistake her by accident for being Kim's older sister, due to the color of her hair, and the fact that she doesn't look like she's had three kids, she is a graduate of MCC& CSSM (Middleton Community College& Colorado State School Middleton) where she learned how to become a Brain surgeon.

Jim&Tim Possible: Jim&Tim Possible are Kim's twin little brothers, and she calls them "Tweebs" (Twin deebs), but although she sees them as some what annoying, she loves them dearly, but the only thing that James Possible (Mr. Dr. P) likes about them is that they can scare of any boy that Kim wants to date, but will they be successful against somebody totally new to them? I guess we'll have to see

The Stoppables

Ron Stoppable: Ron is a blond hair, browned eyed student at Upperton High School, he hopes to join the US Marines after he graduates from Upperton High School, he hopes to become a Marine Scout Sniper, and then he hopes to get into Recon after he serves a tour in Afghanistan. Ron is also tired of his "upper class lifestyle" which he hopes to leave by becoming a Marine, then later working as a Mercenary.

Mr. Stoppable: Mr. Stoppable is Ron's dad, he works as an actuary, and he wants what he thinks is best for his son Ron, though Ron doesn't always see it this way, Mr. Stoppable like his wife, are both Jewish, and are very faithful to their religion.

Mrs. Stoppable: Mrs. Stoppable is Ron's mom, she works her own business, making and selling Hanukkah Menorahs, because she said that it was a great thing to give people something decorative for their homes.

A/N: that is Ch1, for Part1, more will be up soon


	2. Minor characters

A/N: Ch1 was the Major characters for the story, this one will have the minor characters

Disclaimer: read ch1, nothing changes between chapters lol

Middleton Cheerleaders

Bonnie: Bonnie is a tan colored cheerleader, who thinks the world revolves around her, she has shoulder length brownish/tan hair, teal blue eyes, she and Kim clash all the time, also she thinks that there's a "food chain" which means that if you dress a certain way, act a certain way you're a "loser."

Liz: Liz is the only other red-headed cheerleader at Middleton high, she works at Nordstrom, and some of her favorite things to do with friends is, watch movies, talk about boys, jewelry, and where they want to go for college, what they plan on majoring in, etc. Also some of Liz's hobbies include listening to music to keep clam, and a clear head, playing with her pet dog named "Flipper" and Flipper is a German Shepard/Corgi mix.

Tara: Tara is a blond haired cheer leader, who unlike a stereo-typical Blond, is very smart, and knows what she wants to do in life.

Middleton high students

Josh: Josh is a blond/brown haired art student, he has been doing community art projects, to keep kids away from bad things in life, and to express themselves in creative ways, he works for a charity called "paintings for kids" which helps kids draw, and show kids that art is a way they can show their families, friends, and even strangers that they can have a better life.

Brick: Brick is a blond haired football player, he unlike Tara is a stereo-typical blond, he starts out dating Bonnie, but later breaks up with her, because he got tired of her being snobbish, self-centered attitude

Monique: Monique is a store manager at Middleton mall, the store she manages is called "Club Banana" and she and Kim are very close friends, and they do a lot of things together, such as shopping, hanging out when Kim's not on a mission, etc

Zita: Zita is the only Latino, that is friends with everybody, and she works as a "Club Banana Model" first for the teen section, then after a while older style clothing, (A/N if you don't get what I mean, please feel free to smack yourself silly, thanks), and she really enjoys what she does for CB

A/N: there's ch2, ch3 should be up before I turn 30 LOL


End file.
